Only You
by Sesshy-chan
Summary: NEW! She was beautiful and smart, everything he could ask for in a girlfriend, possibly a mate. He liked her and may even loved her, but there was one problem......she was his adopted SISTER! Sess&Kag Lemons and cursing.
1. Nightmare's and Mornings with Fluffy

**A/N: Okay I did say that I would be redoing the story, so I really am. I hope you like it…. again and there will be added things. I was tempted to delete the story and go on with the other stories that I did but then I thought that it would be very unfair so, I decided to redo. At first you might see corrected things and stuff and then there will be added things or different thing. Oh and for the mature scene it will be placed on another web site so you can view it when I am done. I hope you like it. Review…again! lol!**

**O.O**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything that has to do with Inuyasha and co.**

**Summary: She was beautiful and smart, everything he could ask for in a girlfriend, possibly a mate. He liked her and may even loved her, but there was one problem…she was his adopted SISTER! **

**O.O……On with the story…..O.O**

**Chapter one: Nightmares and Morning's with Fluffy **

_A little girl at the age of nine slept peacefully in her room, dreaming of ponies and candy. Her hair fanned out around her as she tossed to her side, facing her door. Then she woke up to the sound of a gun being fired and an ear-piercing scream. Quickly she got out of her bed and ran to her door, slightly opening it. There in her silk pink nightgown she watches helplessly as someone pointed a gun at her father's head. There on her father's left side laid her mother's dead body, blood around her in a circle. Her mother was wearing her favorite white nightgown and she never ever wanted it to get dirty, but somehow she thought it wouldn't matter anymore._

'_Mother' she thought sadly as she turned to look at the man who was still pointing his gun at her father's head. He was wearing black baggy pants and shirt with his long black wavy hair going down his shoulders_

"_James, you and I both know that this would not have happened if you had paid me my money," the man said while he held the gun closely to her father's head. Her father had tears brimming at the edge of his eyes, what is he going to do? This man had killed his wife and now he is going to kill him and maybe his daughter._

"_I told you I was going to get you your money" James said, he closed his eyes and opened them again, and looked to the left and saw his daughter peering slightly through her door and quickly looked back at the man. 'I don't want her seeing this' he thought 'but I don't have a choice'._

"_Come on James you know how I am with my money. You didn't do as you were told and therefore I had to take care of you myself. You fucked up this time," he said angrily as he shoved the gun harshly towards his forehead. "Goodbye James" he said as he pulled the trigger. One last thought before he hit the ground eyes open wide, seemly staring at his daughter._

'_Kagome, I love you'._

"_FATHER" she screamed._

* * *

Kagome woke up in her bed drenched in sweat. She had been having this dream every day since it happened, the night her parents where killed right before her very own eyes. She had remembered that night after she had screamed out to her father. That man had walked up to her and told her that he would be back for her. He left and she started to cry that's when everything started to go into a blur. Someone came and took her into the adoption agency and was adopted within a year by the Yoshi's. They were nice people but they were also youkai, but they still adopted her. Why? She didn't know.

They had two sons, one named Inuyasha and another named Sesshoumaru. You would probably think that they were twins; well they are but have different attitudes and such. Sesshoumaru is cold, shows no emotion and doesn't really like to be called fluffy. Inuyasha on the other hand is an arrogant, cocky, self-centered ass. He had cute little doggy ears on the top of his head; he is a hanyou. But for his brother he had elf ears and was a full fledge demon. But the things they did have in common are their long silver hair, piercing golden eyes like their father, and the constant need to kill each other.

Sesshoumaru however, might be a cold-hearted at times but always seemed to warm up to her……. sometimes.

Kagome looked over at her clock and saw that it was eight o' clock and groaned at the fact that she had to go to school today. 'Joy' she thought, getting out of her comfy blue blanket and walked over to her closet trying to find something to wear. After 10 minutes of debating she decided on wearing, black Levis jeans that flared out at the bottom, a tight gray shirt that had a bunny on it with him smiling with his hand to his face. Under it in white letters it said, "Let's focus on me", with black Converse to match.

She went to her bathroom and took a shower. After 15 minutes of showering she came out only in a towel with her hair wet and sticking to her face and shoulder. She was about to remove her towel when she finally noticed him, sitting on her bed. His golden eyes fixed on her form with a small smile on his face. She made sure that her towel was in place and put her hands on her hips.

"What the fuck are you doing in here Sesshoumaru?" she asked calmly. For some reason he liked coming into her room, when she was in little clothing, that annoyed her to no end but it made her excited. So in a way she was used to this, it was sort of like a routine with him.

Sesshoumaru got up from her bed and walked to her, he was wearing black baggy pants and a red muscle shirt. "Do not talk to this Sesshoumaru like that woman," he said, his jaw set and staring at her with his intense golden eyes. Kagome could feel her legs almost give out from the stare he was giving her, almost being used here.

'Don't back down Kagome! Come up with something to say to him!' Kagome thought, a small smile forming her lips. "You don't own me Sesshoumaru! I can say anything I want to you." Kagome said stepping up to him with a determined glaze in her eyes. Sesshoumaru was shocked, but it never showed on his face. Never has he heard her step up to him like this. Sometimes it would be something like; "Shut up" or "piss off". This was a different side of Kagome, something he found…interesting?

With lightening speed, he pinned her against the wall near the door. He could hear her heart beat speed up and he couldn't help but smirk. 'Interesting, indeed' he thought as he nuzzled her neck. Strawberries and Vanilla filled his senses and he sighed. He loved her scent; it made him calm and oddly relaxed.

Kagome didn't know what was up with him, first he is distant and being an asshole and the next he is all touchy-feelly and wanting to smell her. 'He must have mood swings. I wonder if he is pregnant?' she thought amusingly and then she imagining him with a 5 month stomach. His voice broke her out of her thoughts.

"As a matter of fact, I do own you Kagome." He whispers in her ear and got off her to move towards the door. Opening the door he pauses and says "I'll be giving you a ride to school, don't take to long or I will leave your ass". Closing the door behind him, he headed for his room.

'What an asshole! Who is he to order me around?' Kagome thought angrily as she went to her bed and got dressed.

'Today is going to be a long day…with Sesshoumaru to start my day' Kagome thought sadly as she headed down the stairs to eat breakfast, putting her hair in a high pony tail.

**O.O**

**Okay so as you can tell I added some things and I made Kagome more defensive towards Sesshoumaru…I think. Anyway I hope you like the changes and please tell me if you do or don't. Thanks again for your support.**

**-Sesshy**


	2. Hands and forming plans

**A/N: TRAAAAAALALALALALALALALALALALALALA BATMAN!**

**O.O**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything**

**Chapter 2: Hands and forming plans **

**O.O**

Kagome walked down stairs, into the kitchen and sat down. Soon after she did Inuyasha, Raven, and Inu came into the room and sat down. Sesshoumaru wasn't there so they had to wait. 'He says not to take so long and here he is taking his sweet little time. Bastard' Kagome thought as a scowl came across her face, which didn't go unnoticed by Inu. (A/N: I don't know his full name I think I need someone to tell me again because I forgot lol.).

"Kagome, are you okay?" Inu asked as a smile played his lips. He knew that Sesshoumaru liked his adopted daughter, and he really didn't mind much. He knew that they both had feelings for each other or at least one of them showed it, because he could smell it on one of them and so could Inuyasha.

"Umm nothing, just wondering why Fluffy isn't down here yet." Kagome said, what she got in return was a snicker from Inuyasha, and a low growl from Sesshoumaru who was standing in the doorway, listening to what she had said.

"What's the matter Fluffy?" asked Inuyasha as he started to laugh. Sesshoumaru growled even louder, making Inuyasha stop laughing to glare up at him. Sesshoumaru moved to his seat next to Kagome and their breakfast was served. As they were eating Kagome felt a hand on her thigh and it started to move up and down. This got Kagome feeling very warm as much as she hated the way her body betrayed her. She looked over to see Sesshoumaru eating with his left hand, with his right hand still on her thigh. Inu looked at Kagome with a small smile and amusement in his eyes as he stared at her.

"Fluffy" Kagome hissed.

Sesshoumaru stopped eating, looked at her with a raised eyebrow and asked "What?"

"Your hand"

He looked down and asked, "What about it?"

"Remove it"

"Why?"

"Cause I asked you to"

"Why?"

"Cause I want you to"

"Why?"

"Remove your fucking hand or I will do it for you" she said, a threat lace in her voice, as she flexed her long sharp nails. Sesshoumaru knew that her nails wouldn't hurt him but he could feel eyes watching them with amusement. So he removed his hand and continued eating and so did Kagome.

-:- outside -:-

Kagome got into Fluffy's black BMW, and watched as he got into the driver's side and started the car. As they drove Kagome looked out the window and watched as they passed by different places. Sesshoumaru stole glances at Kagome from now and then at the corner of his eye. 'She is so beautiful' he thought as he turned the corner. 'Let's see, school doesn't start to soon' that's when a smirk was placed on his lips.

Kagome noticed that they were not going the way that leads to the school but some where else. She turned her attention from the window to Sesshoumaru.

"Where are we going?" she asked. She really didn't know the area that they were in and she wondered what he was going to do with her.

"Relax Kag, I won't let anything happen to you…much" He said the last part to himself as he turned into an empty parking lot and parked the car. He looked at Kagome and their eyes met.

'Look away…. must look away' she thought but she couldn't. She was to far drawn.

They leaned in close…closer…and closer until their lips almost met until something banged up against Sesshoumaru car. They pulled away and looked at what had hit them, but found nothing there.

'Damn so close' Sesshoumaru thought angrily as he sat straight in his seat. He looked over at Kagome who looked like she was about to strangle someone and he would take a wild guess and say that it was him. 'How could I be so stupid to fall for that' Kagome thought to herself.

"Can we go to school now?" she asked in a soft voice and he complied.

-:- At School -:-

Kagome sat down in her 4th period class- Study hall. After Sesshoumaru had stopped and parked in front of the school, she was out of there before you could say 'Barney'. No way was she going to stay in there when she didn't know what else he was going to do. I mean she didn't have feelings for him. 'Keep telling your self that, Kagome' she thought as she continued to pound her head on her desk.

"Kagome"

She looked over and saw her best friend, Sango looking at her with a worried expression on her face.

"Sorry" She said and rubbed her aching forehead.

"Yeah, well it looks like you have something on your mind you're trying to pound out." Sango said sarcastically and looked at her, wondering what would make her friend act like that. She had known Kagome ever since they were little; she was even there for her when her parents died and when the Yoshi's adopted her. Kagome was debating on whether or not she should tell Sango but figured she could tell her. By the end of Kagome's story she looked at Sango whose eyes were widened.

"Damn" was all she could say

Kagome sighed and put her head in her hands "What the hell am I gonna do? How can I face him now after what happened?" she asked.

Sango got a wicked smirk on her face, "Well…."

**O.O**

**BATMANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!**

**Okay off of that, that one reason why I deleted the previous one was so I could see what you guys thought of the new version. I hope you review. Thanks again for those who read and reviewed my story.**

**TRAAAAAALALALALALALALALALALA BATMANNNNN! **

**-Sesshy**


	3. I don't think so!

Okay, I know that some might be mad at me for not updating but it was so not my fault. Remember when we told you guys that we would update during the break? Well we sort of can't cause we are going on vacation. But will be back on Sunday, and will update whatever stuff we have. So we are going to start now and end when we leave. So, I hope you enjoy the chapter.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything!

**Only You**

**By: **Sesshy-chan

**Chapter three: **I don't think so!

"Well, I think you should pull a prank on him, to get him back for everything he did to you." Sango started, and was about to speak again, when Kagome interrupted her with a delighted squeal.

"That's exactly what I was thinking! I have so many---" she was cut off short when a hand covered her mouth.

"Kagome, sweetie, I wasn't finished, there is more. Like I was saying." She removed her hand from Kagome's mouth and wiped the non-existent spit on Kagome's jeans without her noticing. "Or, you can put on a strip tease for him, that will work for sure. From what you told me, you both really like each other." Sango stated matter-of-factly.

Kagome's eyes widened. '_Me? Put on a strip tease for SESSHOUMARU?!_' "I don't think so?!" Kagome practically yelled at her smirking friend. The students around her looked at her like she was crazy, the librarian lady 'shhed' her from behind the bookshelf and disappeared.

"There is nothing to see people, so go back to whatever you were doing!" Sango said waving her hands in the air, smiling sheepishly. Everyone rolled their eyes and turned back around. "Kagome I didn't say that you HAD to do it! I just suggested it." Sango reasoned. '_I don't really think she has the balls to do it though._' Sango thought raising an eyebrow as she saw her friend think about what she said and then shake her head.

"Whatever you say. I don't want to do the whole strip tease thing. It's so unlike me to even think about it." Kagome shuddered at the thought. Sure she liked Sesshoumaru, but she didn't know if she liked him enough to strip tease him. _'Agh…. I hate this situation!'_ Kagome thought as she laid her head on her arms. Suddenly feeling a familiar hand on both of their asses, Kagome and Sango turned around and slapped the perpetrator.

"Ouch!" Miroku yelled as he rubbed both of his aching cheeks. All of a sudden the librarian popped out of nowhere again and 'sshhed' them, before disappearing once again behind the bookcase.

"That's what you get you stupid monk." Sango seethed.

"I can't help it. My hand is cursed." Miroku said innocently, holding his hands up as a sign of surrender when he saw the two teens glare at him.

"Riight…and I'm a monkey's uncle." Kagome said sarcastically, standing up from her chair. "Bye Sango, and I will tell you what happened later. Bye Roku." With that Kagome walked out of the library wondering exactly what she was going to do when she got home.

**O.O**

Sesshoumaru sat down in his chair in his A.P Math class. As the teacher entered the classroom, he pulled out paper and pencil and waited for her to begin class or so he thought.

"Good morning class. Today we are going to be learning about how to graph and figure out the slope of an ordered pair. I want you to take out your books and---" the teachers' voice drowned out as his thought wondered off to Kagome and how close he was to kissing her. What if he was moving to fast for her? _'Oh well, it doesn't matter, cause I get what I want when I want it'_ Sesshoumaru thought smirking at his own thoughts. _'Let's just see what Kagome does when we get home, she must have told Sango everything.'_

**O.O**

At the end of the day, Sesshoumaru was waiting for Kagome at his black BMW; Inuyasha was supposed to meet them there. _'Just Great'_ he thought, thinking about that mutt ruining the ride home with Kagome with his big mouth. That's when he saw Kagome walk out of the school building with her friends, Sango and the perverted monk, Miroku. _'If he knows what's good for him, he will keep his hands to himself!'_ Sesshoumaru thought possessively, as he recalled a time when Miroku had groped Kagome at their home.

Soon enough, Kagome had said good-bye and was headed towards him. Then Inuyasha came into view. He was saying bye to his ugly slut of a girlfriend, Kikyou. _'Disgusting wench'_ Sesshoumaru thought. Kagome walked up to Sesshoumaru smiling brightly.

"Hey Sesshy!" Kagome said bouncing up and down with anticipation of what's going to happen once they got home. Sesshoumaru smelled her anticipation and excitement and raised a delicate brow at her.

"What are you so excited about?" he asked waiting for Inuyasha to come to them.

"You'll see when we get home, Fluffy." Kagome said, a mischievous glint sparkled in her eyes and she laughed at the shocked expression on his face. Climbing into the front seat, Kagome watched Sesshoumaru glare at Inuyasha, who was still with his girlfriend. _'I never really liked her. I think she might be after Inu for his money. He's just to stupid to notice' _she thought.

"Inuyasha, if you don't hurry the fuck up, I will leave your sorry ass!" Sesshoumaru yelled out to him. Inuyasha looked back at them and then back at Kikyou who was smiling at him sexily. Inuyasha looked back at his brother and glared. "I'm not coming with you. I will be home later, Fuck-face." Inuyasha yelled back going in the opposite direction, with Kikyou in his arms.

**O.O**

Kikyou smiled to herself as she and Inuyasha got into her car. She knew that it would not be long before he would get the urge to want to take her as his mate and then she could milk him for all he was worth. To bad Naraku was still in jail and couldn't see how well their plan to get the Yoshi's fortune was going to so well and according to plan. Kikyou looked over at Inuyasha, who was staring at her breast and licking his lips every few seconds, and thought how she had him wrapped around her finger.

**O.O**

"Okay then. That just leaves you and I. Kagome, dear." He said climbing into the car, after seeing his brother get into the car with Kikyou, and started it up.

_'That's what I am afraid of'_ she thought as Sesshoumaru drove on the path that took them to their home, where anything could await them.

**O.O**

**Really don't have that much to say cause I have to try and edit something's and a lot of writing to do and on top of that, I have to do my spring break homework and let's just say that there is a lot of it. Oh and I will be updating 'Sleepover' later on today. **

**Thanks**

**Sesshy-chan **


	4. Ice Cream

**Author's Notes: at the end of the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything… duh!**

**Only You**

**Chapter Four: Ice Cream**

Kagome fidgeted. She was so nervous. She didn't know whether or not, she wanted to pull a prank on Sesshoumaru or do a strip tease. But then again she could just not do anything at all and just tell Sango that she did do something? Kagome mentally shook her head, Sango could tell if and when she was lying or not. _'Damn best friend instinct device thingy!'_ Kagome thought angrily. She didn't realize that the car stopped in front of their house until Sesshoumaru tapped her on the shoulder, making her jump.

"We're home, Kagome." Sesshoumaru said, looking at her funny before exiting the car, with Kagome slowly following behind him. He had seen her stare into outer space while he was driving and would have asked her what was wrong but he decided not to. Maybe after she got comfortable, he would ask her about. Opening the door, he left it open for Kagome and went into the kitchen.

Before opening the refrigerator, he saw a note from his parents addressed to Inuyasha, Kagome and himself.

_Dear Kids,_

_Your mother and I have gone on a business trip and won't be back until next week. Be good! Don't kill each other or destroy the house….like last time. There's some money in the cookie jar to buy some food and other things you might need. See you all in one week's time._

_Love,_

_Your parents_

"Who's the note for?" Kagome asked coming into the kitchen, dropping her book bag on the floor. Sesshoumaru handed her the note and went into the refrigerator to get some orange juice. After the reading the note, Kagome couldn't help but laugh. "They still remember when we…er…you guys destroyed the basement wall! That was when we were like 10 or something!" Kagome laughed out, holding her stomach.

Sesshoumaru cracked a smile. He remembered that day when they were downstairs wrestling. Even though they didn't want her to, Kagome wanted to play to. Turns out that she was strong for a 10 year-old, at that time Inuyasha was the same age as her and Sesshoumaru was 11 turning 12. But when she got tired, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha decided to continue, so she just watched.

_Flash back_

_Kagome was sitting on the steps of the basement, watching Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha wrestle. Unlike them, she didn't have enough energy to keep up with them, being human and all. It was on a Saturday when they thought they would do what they saw on WWF Smack down. But of course her being human, they didn't hurt her or do things to get her bruised her, but she couldn't promise the same for them. Kagome had 'accidentally' given Inuyasha a black eye and kneed Sesshoumaru in the private area. It wasn't her fault! Her hand and knee just slipped…a couple of times!_

_So here she was sitting down in her white tank-top and black shorts watching her 'brothers' play wrestling. To say the least it was pretty interesting...until they started growling. "Are you guys okay?" she asked making sure everything to alright. It was only a couple of times, she has been apart of their family, she had heard them growl at each other, and most of the time it wasn't good._

"_Yeah, we're fine Kagome. Just...stay up...there" Sesshoumaru grunted, holding Inuyasha in a head lock. Inuyasha let out a frustrated growl when he couldn't get out of his brother's hold. Kagome's distraction, allowed Inuyasha to stomp hard on Sesshoumau's foot and bit his arm._

"_Son of a bitch!" Sesshoumaru yelled, letting Inuyasha go completely, only taking a brief glance at his now slightly bleeding arm. His eyes started to slowly bleed red._

"_You should have been paying attention, fuck face!" Inuyasha sneered, his eyes to started to change color. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha got into a fighting stance, and if looks killed…they both would be 6 feet under by now._

_Growling into a language that Kagome couldn't understand, which frustrated her all of the time, they taunted each other._

'_What's wrong Inuyasha? You afraid you can't get Kagome to like you?" Sesshoumaru smirked, when he felt Inuyasha's anger heighten._

'_What about you Sesshoumaru? You can't even take a bite without yelling like a little bitch! What makes you think she wants someone like you?' Inuyasha barked, barring his teeth._

'_Like she would want a hanyou like you? Face it Inuyasha, Kagome is mine!' Sesshoumaru cocked his head to the side, to look at Inuyasha's face._

'_No! She's mine!'_

_Kagome all the while was looking between Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha, with a confused look on her face. 'Why can't they just talk in English? I hate it when they use that old language on me!' she thought, trying to figure out what they were saying._

"_Before you guys do anything! Did you guys say the word Internet, in your conversation?" she asked, raising her eyebrows. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha looked at her with an amused expression on both of their faces. Shaking their heads at the same time, they went back into their glaring contest. _

"_Darn it!" Kagome huffed. All it took was for her to blink once, before Sesshoumaru knocked Inuyasha into the basement wall. Gasping Kagome ran over to Inuyasha, making sure he was alright. Turning back to look at Sesshoumaru, she shook her head after seeing a smirk on his face._

"_You guys are so lucky mom and dad are not home!" _

_End of Flashback_

"You guys were so bad! You didn't have to put a hole in the wall, Sesshoumaru!" Kagome said remembering that he pushed Inuyasha into the wall, which created a huge dent into the wall. Even for their age Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha held a lot of power.

_'I think that was the first time, I knew I viewed Sesshoumaru as something more than a stepbrother.' _She thought watching Sesshoumaru drink his orange juice.

**

* * *

**

The smell of sweat and sex mixed together in the dark room. Inuyasha rolled off of Kikyou and wrapped her pink sheets around his waist. Kikyou sighed contently and laid her head on his shoulder, one leg thrown over his and her left hand on his chest. While she slept, Inuyasha was awake, thinking about what happened. While Kikyou and he were having sex, she kept moaning out a name that wasn't his. She had a habit of keeping her eyes closed whenever they fucked and whenever he asked her about it, she would always say that she didn't know what he was talking about or that it was just his imagination.

At first he thought he was just imaging things like she said, but tonight he heard her scream out someone else's name, when she climaxed. _'Naraku'_ he thought. He knew that he's normal reaction was to be pissed off or mad or something. But strangely he wasn't. He knew that Kikyou was a bitch and a slut and that she used him for his money. But he couldn't let her go, only because Kikyou reminded him of Kagome. Sesshoumaru had put a claim on her ever since she came to the house. Then when they were little, they fought for her completely, with her thinking they were just wrestling.

And of course, Sesshoumaru being the only one who was training at that time, he won. Broken heated at the lost of his potential mate, he stumbled upon Kikyou, the one who reminded him of his beloved Kagome. They started dating and have been with each other on and off until high school when he lost his virginity to her. She of course lost hers long time before. Even though Kikyou resembled Kagome, it was also wrong to use her like them, especially when every time he looked at Kagome, he saw all of things he and Kikyou would do.

'_I need to let her go and fast before she make's me spend anything more on her'_ he thought making a disgusting noise when Kikyou started to drool on his shoulder. _'Really fast!'_

**

* * *

**

Kagome and Sesshoumaru went up stairs to their respectable rooms and took at shower and met back down stairs in the kitchen. Kagome was sitting down at the table wearing a black t-shirt and blue boy boxer shorts, when Sesshoumaru came down stairs in a white wife beater and red boxers. Kagome kept sneaking peeks at him from time to time. He just looked so damn hot in wearing something so simple. Probably had to do with that silver chain he had hanging around his neck. Sesshoumaru was having the same problem. He couldn't stop looking at Kagome either. She just looked beautiful in anything and every thing she wore.

"So what do we do now?" Kagome asked playing with her hair. She had a habit of doing that whenever she was nervous. And Sesshoumaru made her nervous and slightly excited.

'_Such an innocent question, I don't think she'll like the answer I was thinking of giving her.'_ Sesshoumaru thought going into the freezer to pull out two containers of ice cream. He didn't get it and that was something that never happened to Sesshoumaru Yoshi! He got and understood everything! He didn't know why, everything she said made him think about having sex with her. He knew it was a guy thing…but wasn't there a switch he could use to turn it off? Shaking his head, he placed them on the counter and scooped up three big spoons full of each and put them in a glass, Vanilla for him, Chocolate for her. Naturally since he was a dog demon, he was allergic to chocolate. But Kagome absolutely loved the stuff. When she was little and wanted fudge for lunch, it was hard to tell a little kid that you couldn't touch or make them chocolate fudge. He felt so bad that he asked the next door neighbor to make it for her. He would have asked the cook, but she was out on sick leave.

"Thanks" Kagome said excitedly, taking the cup from Sesshoumaru. Almost immediately she began eating the ice cream, with a smile here and there. After about a minute of watching Kagome enjoy her ice cream, Sesshoumaru got bored. Taking a scoop of his ice cream, he pulled it back and let it go, making the ice cream land on Kagome's bare leg.

Feeling something cold land on her leg, Kagome squealed loudly and fell out of her chair, taking her ice cream down with her. "SESSHOUMARU!!" Kagome screamed. Her hair and night clothes were covered in ice cream. Sesshoumaru couldn't help it, he laughed…hard. "That's not funny!" she yelled at him, trying to get up but ended up slipping on an ice cream puddle, landing right back on her butt, making him laugh even harder.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!" Kagome screamed again. Struggling to get up for about a second and finally able to stand properly without tripping, Sesshoumaru jumped out of his seat trying to get away from a chocolate and vanilla covered Kagome around the house.

**

* * *

**

It was about midnight when Inuyasha left Kikyou's house. She was still sleeping, drooling and snoring, but still sleeping. He needed a shower bad! Walking down the side walk to get to his car, he saw Sango at Spencer's (I don't own Spencer's, in my story they are a single store and don't close until 2:30 am)

'_Might as well go over and say hi'_ Inuyasha thought, placing his keys in his pocket, making his way over to the store.

**O.O**

"That lucky bastard! If he wasn't a demon and didn't run so fucking fast, I would have whooped his sorry ass!" Kagome hissed at no one in particular. Coming out of her bathroom after spending two hours in there (trying to take out the ice cream and stuff out of it) in a black shirt and white underwear.

Looking at the clock, Kagome shook her head. It had just turned midnight and she didn't even do her homework! _'Maybe Sango will let me look at hers or something._' Kagome yarned and slipped into her bed, after turning off the lights.

**An hour later**

**1:00 am**

Kagome was fast a sleep…more like knocked out. She didn't hear her door open and close quietly. Turning over to face the opposite side of her door, she made room unknowingly for the person that was in her room. Not feeling that person wrap their arms around her waist and burry their head in her hair, they went to sleep.

**O.O Are you getting tired of seeing this? O.O**

"I had so much fun! Well as much fun you can get at 2 am. Oh and you didn't have to buy me all those clothes. I would have paid for them myself." The girl exclaimed.

The boy shook his head, some of his long hair falling into his face. "I wanted to. Hey um…are you doing anything this weekend?" he asked, brushing some of the hairs out of his face.

The girl blushed and gripped on the bags tightly. "What about your girlfriend?" she asked. The boy looked at her and sighed, running his fingers through his bangs and said;

"I'm going to dump her. She's only using me."

The girl nodded her head. She had to admit, the guy in front of her was pretty handsome but she couldn't forget about the other guy that was interested in her.

'_For me or for my ass?'_ she asked herself. Shaking her head, she looked at the guy and smirked. "Are you asking me out on a date, Inuyasha?" she asked slyly. Inuyasha returned her smirk, and placed his hands in his pocket.

"Depends"

Sango giggled and took out her keys. "Yeah, sure. Call me okay?" she said, walking away from Inuyasha, after he nodded. He waved and she returned it.

"Bye Sango"

"Bye"

'_Sorry Miroku'_

**O.O I'm sorry if you are…can't help it! Lmao O.O**

**BEEP**

**BEEP**

**BEEP**

**BEEP**

**click **

**4:30 am**

Kagome groaned and sat up to get out of bed and rubbed her eyes. Trying to get out of bed, she pulled back down by a strong arm. "What the hell?" she whispered, her hands going to her waist. Feeling an arm, Kagome went up feeling a shoulder, a neck, a face and hair.

"Sesshoumaru, what are you doing in here?" she asked, knowing that he was awake, knowing him…he's always up early. Sesshoumaru hugged her tighter and sighed, making Kagome shiver.

"Are you still mad at me?"

"No"

"Good" he said, kissing her neck. Shaking her head, Kagome tried to get out of bed before she was pulled back down again. "Sesshoumaru! Let me go so that I can get ready for school!" she whined. Sesshoumaru chuckled and shook his head.

"You wake up to early. Go back to sleep and I'll wake you up in 2 hours. Enough time to get ready, okay" he stated, rubbing her stomach in small circles.

"But—"

"Sleep" he ordered.

"Fine…gosh!" Kagome muttered. Within a matter of minutes, she went to sleep in Sesshoumaru's arms.

**7:45 am**

"Hey Kagome! **knock knock** Wake up! School started 15 minutes ago!" Inuyasha said from behind her door.

"Kagome!"

no answer

**knock**

'_Just like Sesshoumaru. Maybe they left, but then why do I smell them?' _Inuyasha wondered. Unlike Sesshoumaru's 'don't ever come into my room rule', Inuyasha could go into Kagome's room, as long as he knocked first.

**knock knock**

"Kagome…I'm coming in!" Inuyasha yelled, turning the door knob. He wasn't ready for what he saw.

"Oh…my…gosh!" he muttered, looking around the room.

**O.O**

**Okay for this story I revised that rest of the chapters…so they should at LEAST be correct in some ways. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks you guys so much for reviewing when I was away! I would give you a cookie if I could…but I can't so…how about an imaginary cookie? Talk to you guys later.**

**Sesshy-chan**


	5. Not an imitation

**Authors Note: **I know that it's been a long time since I updated anything. And I'm very sorry for that. What I'm going to do so that it doesn't seem like this story is going to take forever to do. I'm going to finish the stories in order. So hopefully I can finish this story by the end of May. There will be about 2 more chapters along with this chapter that I will update on Saturday…well it's hard to explain but you'll see what I'm trying to say. Next chapter will be questions answered that I forgot to answer…oh and feel free to ask anything and I'll answer them.

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything that has to do with Inuyasha and Co.**

**Only You**

**By: Sesshy-chan**

**Chapter 5: Not an imitation**

Inuyasha was speechless. Sesshoumaru and Kagome were still sleeping in her bed when he had opened the door! What really shocked him was that Sesshoumaru didn't hear him knock on the door or his loud mouth calling them or at least smelt him came in the room. He didn't expect Kagome to wake up because whenever she was really sleepy, no one could wake her up. She slept like a dead person!

_**'Maybe his old age is affecting his hearing and sense of smell.'**_ Inuyasha thought snickering to himself in his head. Sesshoumaru looked so peaceful with Kagome sleeping with him. It was the first time since ever he had seen Sesshoumaru looked so relaxed and calm in his whole life. It made him sick to even look at the two, while not Kagome…he would never get tired of seeing her. It should have been him holding Kagome like that and having peaceful dreams of the future they would possibly have together. But he wasn't, he was lost in his own emotions and didn't know if he was coming or going. Inuyasha knew for sure that he wanted Kagome to be happy and if she was happy with that son of a bitch he called a brother, what could he do but be happy for her and wish them luck.

Inuyasha was about to go downstairs and get a cup of water to throw on them to wake 'em up, but got a better idea to blackmail on Sesshoumaru. Reaching into his pocket, Inuyasha get his cell phone and clicked the camera button. Zooming in, from where he was, Inuyasha didn't know how long Sesshoumaru would finally notice that he was there. Taking about 2 or 3 pictures of the lovely couple, Inuyasha was about to leave the room when Sesshoumaru's voice stopped him.

"I should kill you for coming in here and taking pictures of us sleeping without wither one of our consent, but I wont. You need to see what a real couple looks like together and not the imitation you try and pull off." With his back still towards Sesshoumaru and the still sleeping Kagome, Inuyasha said; "She is slowly making you soft, brother. And I wouldn't call you two a couple just yet because someone could easily come take her since she's not marked yet. Now wake her up so you guys won't be late for school." Satisfied with him-self when he heard Sesshoumaru start to growl lowly, Inuyasha exited the room, went down stairs, grabbed his book bag and was out the door.

_**'He better make his move quick on her and let everyone know that she is taken before someone will take her away from him and show her all the affection Sesshoumaru could have shown her.' **_Inuyasha thought to himself as he entered his car, started the ignition and headed off to school.

_**Inside the house in Kagome's room**_

Sesshoumaru removed his arms from Kagome's waist and he thought about what Inuyasha had said to him. He was right, she was making him slightly soft and the even thought of someone taking her away from him made his blood boil. He would have to talk to her about him placing a courting mark on her. That way the demons and humans at school would know that she was his and not to be approached the wrong way if they didn't want to die. Sesshoumaru however didn't like the demand Inuyasha threw his way.

'_**Now wake her up so you guys won't be late for school.'**_

_**'Who the hell did that half-breed think he was talking to? Ordering this Sesshoumaru around'**_ Sesshoumaru thought, rolling his eyes. The next time he was alone with Inuyasha in the house he will show him how much Kagome hasn't affected him. Sighing, Sesshoumaru looked at the time and shook his head. They were an hour late for school and he debated on whether or not he would wake Kagome up or not. It was really his fault for them being late. He should have never told her to go back to sleep after turning the alarm off. _**'Better ask her' **_Sesshoumaru thought, shaking Kagome.

"MmMmM" Kagome moaned. She was actually having a pretty nice dream that she didn't want to wake up from. It was the first time in a long time that she didn't have the nightmare of when her parents died and she tried to remember why? _**'Oh yeah that's right, Sesshoumaru came into my room and asked if I was still made at me and then we went to sleep together. I never knew that he would save me from my nightmare.' **_Kagome slowly opened her eyes and saw Sesshoumaru look at her with a small smile, one that met his eyes. Stretching her arms over her head and arching her back, Kagome asked; "What time is it?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes went from her face to her breast in 0.5 seconds. _**'Damn her and her girl antics!' **_Sesshoumaru shook his head and averted his eyes to her face. Kagome held a slight smile on her face and gave out a small laugh. Sesshoumaru cleared his throat; "We are about an hour late. I woke you up to ask if you wanted to go to school? We could just stay here and hang out or go to the movies, it's up to you."

Kagome looked over at the clock and thought about it for a second or two.

'_**Me spending the entire day with Sesshoumaru? Hmmm'**_

* * *

_**At School**_

"Where the hell is Kagome?' Sango asked as she walked down the hallway to her 2nd mod class with Inuyasha right beside her. Sango was wearing a black shirt with 'Baby Girl' written on it in red letters and a denim skirt that reached her knees. Inuyasha was wearing dark blue jeans with a white tank top.

"I don't know. I told them to wake up this morning. Not after I took some pictures of them sleeping together. They didn't do anything otherwise I would have smelt it before going in the room." Inuyasha replied weaving in and out of the crowded people. Reaching to Sango's 2nd mod class, she asked to see the pictures. Inuyasha had told her that he deleted them, saying that his phone would have broke down by Sesshoumaru's ugly-ness. But in truth he still had them, what Sesshoumaru said did piss him off to no end but he was somewhat right. He did try to hard in the relationship with girls because he wanted to be happy. Instead of taking it slow he would speed up, just to see if he could be happy and possibly fall in love.

_**'Maybe it will be different with Sango. Maybe this time I'll take it slow and see if it'll work out. But first I have to see if she is really interested in me. No first I need to bump Kikyo' **_Inuyasha thought, wishing that he could take the disappointed look from her face when he told her that he deleted the pictures.

"Aww man! They must have looked really cute! They make such a cute couple and I wonder when they are going to go together." Sango said, leaning up against the wall next to her class with Inuyasha in front of her. It was about 2 minutes before 2nd mod started and he need to get going, before his old ass teacher started bitching at him for being late…yet again.

"I'll see you later then, okay." Inuyasha said, stepping forward to kiss her on her lips. Sango's eyes went wide when she felt his soft lips on hers. She didn't even think he would do that! Inuyasha pulled back, gave her a smile and walked off to his next class, leaving Sango looking stunned. Sure it wasn't her first kiss but it kind of shocked her to no end that Inuyasha would openly kiss her.

_**'Weird' **_she thought going into her class. Little did they know that someone was watching them with a pained expression on their face around the corner.

_**At Lunch **_

Sango entered the cafeteria along with the rest of the students in her class. She felt so alone only because Shippou, Rin and even Kagome wasn't here. But she did have Inuyasha and Miroku. "Now all I have to do is find the two of them." Sango muttered as she scanned the tables for the two boys.

And then she found them…….

* * *

**Author's Note part 2: **Yeah I know that's its only 3 pages but think of it this way. Right now I'm writing 2 more chapters to go with it that's going to be up soon. I'm sorry for leaving a cliffhanger! I couldn't help it and I hope you guys liked the chapter cause I wasn't even sure if I could get in the mood to write anything. I seriously lost my writing mojo. I guess I'll know if I lost it or not by the reviews I get for this chapter. So from all the reviews that I got and the questions in them, I will answer in the next chapter. Okay…well see you guys soon. Oh and if there are any mistakes I'll fix them, probably tomorrow.

**Toodles**


End file.
